Always You
by Femvamp
Summary: Harvey Dent wasn’t the shining hope for Gotham. You are. It was always you." Takes place several years after The Dark Knight and has some major guess work on my part. Something I noticed about the movies.


Title: Always You

Author: Femvamp

Disclaimer: The Dark Knight/Batman and all other stuff belongs to people far richer and more well connected then me. Don't sue. I own very little worth suing for.

Spoilers: Takes place several years after The Dark Knight

Summary: "Harvey Dent wasn't the shining hope for Gotham. You are. It was always you."

* * *

It had surprised everyone. De-masking one of Bat Man's allies was supposed to be a crowning glory for the Gotham police force but instead it had turned into something else. Batgirl had been caught purely by accident. Batman had escaped. The room had grown almost silent with her standing there. She hadn't moved and inch. She didn't flinch.

She knew what was coming.

What they were planning to do.

And she didn't even try to stop them

Barbara Gordon.

Commissioner Jim Gordon's wife.

Barbara Gordon was the Bat Girl.

Jim hadn't been there when they had removed her mask. She hadn't asked for him after. She just stood there. After a moment she spoke.

"I have right to remain silent. Everything I say can and will be used against me in the court of law. I have the right to an attorney. If I can not afford an attorney one will be appointed to me without charge. I understand these rights."

After that she said nothing.

Nothing at all.

Of course Jim Gordon was called in.

Again the room the precinct grew silent but for a very different reason. Most of the cops respected Jim. He was a good and honest cop. There were of course the rumors of his connection to the Bat Man. This just added to them.

His wife.

Did he know?

His wife.

"Hello Jim."

"Barbara." Jim said simply as he closed the interview door, "May I sit?"

"Of course."

Barbara was now wearing civilian close. Her Bat Girl outfit had been removed and was sitting in evidence lockup. Jim wasn't sure what to do about that. He knew how bad this could be for both his wife and Bat Man. This could be bad for him to, but he didn't really care about that.

"How long?" Jim asked after he sat down.

"Since you were arrested."

Jim had once been arrested for murder but do to Batman and apparently Bat Girl's help he had been cleared. Jim nodded. He knew that.

"So you know who he is?"

At that Barbara smiled, "Yes, and you would laugh your ass off if you knew. It's almost poetic in its hilarity but it also makes a strange sort of sense. It could only have been him. It had to be him. Just like it had to be you."

"What do you mean?"

"We were wrong Jim."

"About what?"

"About Harvey Dent."

"Barbara."

"No, not about that. We did what we had to do." Barbara paused, "We were just wrong about him. He was never the one we needed to protect. Batman was right about a lot of things Jim but he was wrong about a lot too. Harvey most of all. "

"I don't understand."

"Harvey Dent wasn't the shining hope for Gotham. You are. It was always you. Even way back then he knew it. In the beginning even before there was a Batman there was you. It was always you. It had to be you."

The conversation didn't last much longer then that. Soon after Barbara's lawyer showed up. Jim had been surprised to see him. He later found out that Bruce Wayne had sent over one of his private lawyers. Jim had been surprised that his wife and the Billionaire had been on such good terms.

He had been even more surprised when his wife had vanished without a trace.

That night he came home to find his children sitting by the table eating dinner their mother had cooked. She had managed to cook them dinner even after disappearing. He knew it was the last dinner she would cook them for awhile; it was her goodbye to them. Gotham needed her more then they did and they understood that. His son always did respect the Bat Man.

There was a letter on the table with a simple explanation on it. A few simple words that were supposed to explain everything.

_It was always you._

_*****I know its not really her. But still I kinda like the idea that it is. In my twisted little head, it kinda works. Kinda.**  
_


End file.
